


Another move

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: He can't bear to loose against him, but he also can't bear to abstain from their little sensual fights.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 10





	Another move

"You could put a little more effort into kissing me," Tsukasa mocks just like he mocks Natsumi for her homemade cookies, when in fact, he finds them delicious. Kaito grabs his hair harder and Tsukasa whimpers in pleasure, head thudding against the wall Kaito is pushing him against, knee between his legs.

"If you were a little more behaving, it would be more fun to kiss you," Kaito raises an eyebrow, playing desinterested while his hand is busy sliding around Tsukasa's waist to grab his ass. Tsukasa growls, but he doesn't get a chance to reply with a witty comment because Kaito's pretty full lips are on his again, hard, biting on his lower lip and tugging on it, holding it between his teeth.

Kaito grins triumphantly at Tsukasa's soft gasp before the other man uses his clever tongue to lick at Kaito's tongue, making him gasp instead. Tsukasa licks his way into Kaito's mouth, and Kaito responds to the kiss with just as much passion, deep down inside he fully enjoys kissing the other Rider.

But he quickly has to find another move, something to make Tsukasa putty in his hands.

He can't bear to loose against him, but he also can't bear to abstain from their little sensual fights.


End file.
